Various techniques are used to facilitate cooling of mechanical and electronic equipment. The ability to provide sufficient cooling to components that experience heat gain is essential to proper function and product reliability. Common methods of cooling typically include forced movement of ambient air, radiators, heatsinks, and use of cooling liquids. Cooling may be as simple as using a fan to move relatively cooler air over a component that has experienced.
Prior attempts to address this problem have resulted in coldplates that have difficulty maintaining uniform fluid velocity in the flow region due to gravitational effects when the coldplate is positioned in multiple orientations. Regions also develop where fluid velocity in the flow region is greatly reduced, affecting the ability of the coldplate to transfer heat. Additionally, coldplates with unidirectional fluid flow have large local temperature deltas. Accordingly, there exists a need to address these and other deficiencies associated with conventional techniques.